Scalable field data communications can increase the effectiveness and efficiency of military units, firefighters, and emergency response teams. For example, a real time common operating picture can increase peer coordination, enable command and control, and help ensure maneuvers are carried out as planned. Scalable messaging and file transfer can provide timely intelligence data, such as images and other files, to all in an area of operation. The aforementioned applications can be built from a scalable ad hoc geocast protocol (SAGP) where network messages are addressed by the physical location of their destination areas, avoiding the need for building and maintaining internet protocol (IP) routing information in highly dynamic mobile networks.
The above-described background relating to scalable field data communications is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.